Dark against dark
by alexandra'B
Summary: AU story. Please, please read and review. Voldemort's new deatheater is utterly perfectly evil. Bellatrix does not like being second best. Rated T for suggestive content and possible profanity in upcoming chapters. Again, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: All rights belong to the incredible J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers. Please, please review? Very AU but hey-ho. set just after the Dark Lord is brought back to life in the fourth novel/film, the Azkaban breakout has already been accomplished.**

**Chapter one; the first impression**

Bellatrix walked out the meeting room five minutes later than everyone else as usual, her face a mixture of devotion and disappointment. The latter not as present as always. He'd nearly given in this time, so close. Every meeting she'd stay behind and offer him her 'services'. She always had, he always declined but never rejected.

When they were both younger he had told himself he'd wait. He'd thought they'd be beautiful forever and when he took over in maybe, a years' time? That he would welcome her into his embrace every night, his most loyal follower. Alas what a great misconception that had been. He was barely human anymore, far from attractive. She, well she still possessed beauty even Azkaban could not take that from her, not all of it. He'd be lying if he said the thought had never been alluring to him, it was, she was. Now though, he wanted to, he really wanted to. Saying no just felt ungrateful.

He would ponder over this later, now there were more pressing matters at hand. He had to recruit a certain someone and from what he'd heard if he sent anyone else their body would be returned in a hat. The witch in question was an infamous dark criminal, known for seducing and murdering powerful muggle-borns and successful blood traitors. She was called many names, he had been informed her true identity was Lolita. Just Lolita. No one has fought against her and survived, or even stood a chance. She was to be his perfect deatheater, he wouldn't take no for an answer.

How to ask her was going to be difficult though, a woman who's killed thousands without ever being noticed is hardly going to be sat in the three broomsticks. Most would never try to find her in the first place for fear of their life but he was the Dark Lord and all who were told to obeyed him. Well, the majority.

Being the greatest legilimens and occulmens in the world had many benefits, locating whoever he liked was a big one. Admittedly this 'Lolita' (he'd be darned if that's her real name) was harder to track than most, irritatingly harder. None the less he had pursued adamantly, this witch fascinated him. The massacres at her hand went unconnected for years before some ministry fool suddenly said "You know all these crimes are exactly the same, surely it's the same person committing them". There were still people who went against this theory, blaming the majority on deatheaters and dismissing the rest as anomalies. These people were stupidly naïve. He supposed many doubted the same woman was responsible purely because the culprit was a woman (there were still those who were unsure of Bellatrix's true gender, they have a club in St Mungo's psych ward). The Dark Lord had long since learnt not to underestimate women; he was certain Narcissa possessed strong powers behind her little domestic act.

With this fair outlook fresh in mind he apparated, immediately the strong breezes thrust at him and his cloak flew in the air like a long sleek crow. The Welsh breeze washed around him and he could sense protection smells in the air, strong ones, he was surprised he'd passed through them. The cottage was quaint and rustic with a large stretch of garden. The fresh green life of the grass and bushes was equalled by the dead flowers lining the property. He liked it.

Walking straight in the Dark Lord paused to admire the home; it was classically decorated with a morbid flair, there was fine looking antiques which he presumed were stolen from pretentious victims, and considering the near entire ensemble was black everything fitted perfectly. He walked into what seemed like the sitting room to see an immaculately beautiful young woman sat in a grand armchair. Her thick glossy hair was a deep caramel tone and curled to her waist, piercing cat eyes the darkest shade of blue glared right through him, her sharp cheekbones matched the severity of her eyes, and seductive dark lips completed the face. She looked lean with generous curves showing obviously through a dark purple silk blouse tucked into a tightly clad black midi skirt. Muggle clothes. She tapped her thin fingers impatiently,  
"Your late" she stated directly, arching heavy eye brows. If the Dark Lord had eyebrows his too would be raised, how dare this witch speak to him in such a manner? **The** Lord Voldemort had just entered her secluded little house and she was, annoyed?  
"You may sit" She nodded at the chair opposite (and slightly beneath) her, she spoke as if that was the reason he'd stood in silence. She was arrogant, he obliged regardless.  
"I imagine you expected me to be terrified, bless. The answer is yes by the way."  
Smoothed H's and curled R's, Latin American with an English hint.  
"Mexican actually, Welsh hint" She stared at him with a nonchalant face. He was angry now. This witch thought she could access his mind without punishment, fool. Still remaining silent he sent a crucio at her, she didn't flinch. He noticed her hands began to grasp the seat tightly, not tightly enough. Most would've begun to contort in agony. He was impressed.

He removed the curse. The two sat in silence for a short while before the Dark Lord thought this an appropriate time to speak up,  
"You've been tortured before I see" He stated rather then asked, the witch intrigued him even more in person.  
"No. I would normally repel the curse immediately but I didn't want to hurt your ego." She smirked to herself, "it was utterly excruciating by the way. I'm sure mummy would be proud." He mentally cursed himself for not increasing the guard round his mind. That was too far.  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he screamed. She flicked her wrist and the green beam flew at the wall. Lightening reflexes, her growing list of skills were deeply gritting on him.  
"Temperamental aren't we? Trying to kill me when not so long ago I was 'your perfect deatheater'? I decided to remove my defences when I heard that you know how could I lock out such a charmer?" She smirked again. He smirked back, she reminded him of a young Tom Riddle. It was becoming apparent the woman took nothing all that seriously, even her life.  
"I presume by your attitude you have wished to join my forces for quite some time then?" He asked, feeling smug that this proud witch who believed herself so great was willing to work under his command.  
"Of course, actually I was expecting you to start searching for me sooner. I would've thought the murders would catch your eye?" She answered his question with a question, never giving him control of the conversation.  
"The murders were in my name?" Two could play at that game.  
"Certainly not, the fact they were connected and a culprit named was for you. I am not pathetic enough to come crawling on my knees to be accepted into your little club." Once again she smirked, her arrogance never faltering.  
"I'll be given one of the highest rankings indubitably." She didn't give him chance to reply.  
"Naturally" Ranking of the highest marking was always earned over time, it had taken her minutes. Still loyalty must always be tested,  
"I must ask, you wish to follow me but sit before me in muggle garments?" This had been annoying him as soon as he'd seen her.  
"I'm not opposed to the culture muggles have developed, I only wish for them to be put in their place beneath those who are pure and have magic. And half-bloods who support the right cause, obviously." At this she smiled sympathetically softening all her features, he nodded in return. Her mind told him the knowledge she had extracted from him would be kept private and not judged upon. He appreciated this.  
"We shall leave now." He stood to depart.  
"Will I be given accommodation?" She too stood.  
"Certainly." She turned and retrieved a small smart looking case from behind the chair and led him out the door. He held his arm out expectantly, she latched on her, the golden tone of her skin clashing against the ghostly white of his. Her claw like nails dug into his skin as they apparated. They landed outside a dark stately manor that the dark Lord had 'acquired'.

"Silent apparition, aren't we a clever boy?" She snorted at her own joke. He grinned ever so slightly. Her dry humour amused him, she was quick.  
"I meant to ask before, Lolita?" He looked down at the witch walking beside him. Again she snorted.  
"Lolita Santana Rosario Kotsiopoulos." Jeesh and he thought Marvalo was bad.  
"I know."  
He grabbed her arm roughly, stopping them in their tracks and glared down at her sternly.  
"I didn't need to use legilimensy to know what you were thinking." With that, she yanked her arm out of his hold and continued walking down the drive, chin in the air. He caught pace and resumed lead. They entered the house in silence and she followed him up the stairs, through the left corridor until they reached the end door. He opened it and she stepped in dutifully, took in the style and perched herself at the end of the bed. He was going to give her the small room that was customary for all followers but had reconsidered deciding she'd better suit a suite. Sat promptly on the edge of the four poster bed; straight posture, high head, vain expression, she suited the room.

"Meeting room next to the stairs can't miss it, ten minutes. Be respectful." This earned him another snort. He left, leaving his new lieutenant to prepare herself. He had a feeling the others wouldn't take well to a newbie being welcomed straight into the inner circle, particularly Bellatrix.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: All rights belong to the incredible J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers. Please, please review? Very AU but hey-ho. set just after the Dark Lord is brought bake to life in the fourth novel/film, the Azkaban breakout has already been accomplished.**

**Chapter two; Arrogance is only a downfall when not mastered**

The Dark Lord sat in deep thought at the throne of the long table that stretched the length of the meeting room, his eyes lost in concentration. Alas this effort was futile; despite his many attempts the mind of his newest deatheater Lolita could not, and would not be opened. He was not shocked by this. The witch had proven herself to contain power of un-measurable strength.  
Her arrogance worried him slightly though, normally such rudeness would be gotten rid of but, he couldn't help noticing that her ego was an equal, if not more of, a match to her magical ability. Also, her sharp humour amused him. Surely knocking the confidence of the young woman was not a step forward. No, definitely not. Besides her self-assurance only added to the intimidating aura the witch seemingly oozed, he couldn't help but feel proud of his new recruit. When the aurors heard that the mysterious criminal they'd worked so hard to try and defeat while keeping her chaos from the media was now working for Lord Voldemort, they'd wet their little boy's pants.

As if on cue Lolita strode into the meeting room, perching herself on the seat directly to her Lord's left. Bellatrix's seat. She had changed into a floor length silk black gown that fit her figure nicely without clinging provocatively. His mind passed a quick thought as to why he was taking notice of her dress sense, coming to the conclusion it was because of her inept ability to make muggle clothing wizard world acceptable. Surprisingly this didn't bother the Dark Lord. She quickly turned the seat to face him and began questioning her role and who she would work with. He took notice of how she purred certain words with meaning to, something told him that she may prove more popular than he first thought. He told her all about the inner circle in hushed tones as the people he was discussing began to apparate into the room. The eyes of all the men were fixed on this new intruder; who leaned towards the Dark Lord so intimately, spoke to him so personally, dressed so scantly, all the while sat in Bellatrix's seat.

He was starting to think it was a woman's thing because as if on cue the infamous Miss Lestrange entered the room. Stopping abruptly when she took notice of this whore sat in **her **seat. She glared and he saw the dark fires of insanity begin to burn behind her eyes. He conjured a seat at the other end of the table directly opposite him, the end where no one sat, and noted at it expectantly before turning back to Lolita's questions. The deatheater seemed to accept this as a good enough position and gracefully sat down, continuing to shoot daggers in the direction of his left. He gave the new witch her last answer just as the last three followers arrived, she turned to face forwards again but he grabbed her arm to pull her back round to him. He thought it fair to warn her, he leaned down to the side of her face and whispered,  
"Word of advice Bella is quite the, fanatical devotee. You're in her seat"  
"I doubt whispering to me with your face pressed against mine is calming that jealous rage burning in her pupils."  
He pulled back and sat straight in his chair, eyes still on her. Lolita winked before turning her chair to the middle. She propped her head onto her hands and leaned forward ever so slightly. Malfoy diverted his gaze to admire the view. The pig.

"How nice of you all to join us." Lord Voldemort stood to address the group as a whole, briefly glaring at Crabbe, Goyle and Yaxley who were late, as per.  
"Now I'm sure you'll notice we are joined by another this evening, I would like you all to meet my newest recruit Lolita. I doubt any of you recognise her but you will all have heard of her. The black widow, mort le femme, and so many other names. She has kindly agreed to join our inner circle and will be treated with the respect such a prestigious dark minded genius deserves." He saw the faces of many drop, and watched with silent glee as the emotions of many changed from lust to fear. Bellatrix looked threatened, this seemed to add to the hate.  
"The ministry will be terrified when they discover you've joined the ranks." Malfoy's comment broke the shocked quite. Others nodded in agreement. The Dark Lord sat; happy his deatheaters seemed legit with the suddenness of the recruiting. Lolita sat taller in her chair. Proud of her own pride.  
"Down to the first order of business." He hissed the S's as he was getting accustomed to now with his snake-like tongue, when in Rome, "Lolita if you could bear me your arm we can officially welcome you to the cause." He turned to her, wand drawn. She faced him looking slightly anxious, the first sign of any nerves he'd detected off her in their brief time together.  
"About that…" She deliberately trailed off. He rolled his eyes in disbelief; he had known she would have a thing about tattoos.  
"You have issues with the dark mark; does it not fit your credentials?" He asked sarcastically, several sniggered at his comment. The anxiety left her face,  
"Yes actually." He saw that coming. "Frankly; tattoos are stupid, the mark is ugly, and I fail to see why you can't just place the response spell on my arm without ruining my skin with that silly little pirate symbol." She stated spitefully as if talking to an inferior, inadvertently he smirked at her response. He'd expected nothing else and prepared himself for what he imagined to be a stubborn counter argument. He actually had no problem with what she was suggesting; it probably lessened her chances of being arrested. And, it wasn't as if she were not loyal. Only problem was that he couldn't very well let the rude newbie have her way with him no problem in front of everyone. He'd thought that out to. Before he could respond Bellatrix had leapt to her feet,  
"How dare you speak to the Dark Lord like that, CRUCIO!" The witch screamed manically. Everyone stared as the spell jumped at the younger woman, who shuddered a little on impact before regaining her composure and leaning forward casually to take a sip of water, without so much as a quivering hand. Clearly alarmed Bellatrix forced the spell into her victim, who simply shook her shoulders and turned to Bellatrix with an annoyed face.  
"Bella dear would you kindly remove your curse. It's beginning to sting, and if my hands start to shake they won't stop, and then how will I finish my knitting?" The cursers arm dropped to her side and the spell left its unaffected victim who didn't even appear to notice. Bellatrix's face dropped to match her arm, as did everyone else's. The deatheaters turned to their Lord for sort of explanation, Lolita included.

"Bella you needn't look so disappointed in your power or spell, there's a reason both are feared. It is not only you who has been caught off by a certain witch's arrogance and skill." He glared at Lolita, she smirked in return. "We both appeared to have been, tricked." Lestrange's face lit up in pure glee at the use 'we'. She looked as if she'd spent her entire life waiting for him to mutter those words. The Dark Lord didn't know whether to be complimented, amused or just creeped out. He returned his attention to the matter at hand,  
"Lolita bear me your arm." This time it was a demand. She did as told. He placed the required spells upon her skin, leaving no visible marking. As he did so he scolded her through legitimacy for trying to embarrass him, promising her if she did so again he would cover her entire right arm in an enlarged dark mark. She telepathically winked at him. He didn't even know that was possible.

The rest of the meeting passed with just the Dark Lord speaking of their progress and plans. They were to begin working on receiving a prophecy of Sybil Trelawney from the department of mysteries, he told them not what the prophecy contained. He wasn't even sure he knew exactly.  
The meeting finished and he allowed the deatheaters to head into the sitting room instead of turning in for the night, Bellatrix did not stay behind.

* * *

She had never been so overcome with emotion in her entire life, that little bitch! She understood why she'd joined the inner circle immediately, she was clearly very talented. She understood that her master allowed her arrogance as it was matched by her power. She understood perfectly but it was still bloody infuriating! He was the Dark Lord and she spoke to him like an equal? It didn't matter how many she killed it didn't add up to him, but then again, what was it the papers said? Thousands by her own hand that could be more than him…  
No! No one was on the same level as her Lord, he was her Lord and he was all powerful. This Lolita was merely his right hand woman. Hold on, she was his right hand woman! Hello people, has everyone suddenly forgotten about Bella? She loved it when he called her Bella, and he called them 'we'. We, us, them, they were a them…  
Bellatrix snapped out of her thoughts to go and find Rodolphus, their marriage maybe one of convenience but he had become a great friend to her. Someone to confide in, laugh with, talk to. What was it he had called them when they'd broken into Lucius's fire whisky, oh yes 'best buds'. She supposed they were really. He was among the small number of people who she cared for and had never cursed, there was him, Narcissa and Draco, Cissy's blessed little dragon wasn't old enough yet. She moved towards the drinks cabinet where Rod would un-doubtfully be.

She was right, and he wasn't alone. He stood in conversation with the tolerable and occasionally likeable Lucius plus the very un-likeable Lolita, stupid name. Bellatrix approached head held high, "Roddy, Lucy, Cocky." She nodded at each, raising her eyebrows in a silent dare of re-action to the newbie who simple ignored the comment. Rodolphus gave her a glare of warning before allowing her into the conversation.  
"Ahh Bella, Lolita was just telling us about her murder of Belinda Costrout. You know the ministry's top blood traitor until her, recent parting." He looked over to Lolita at this point with a knowing which she meet by raising her hand as if to brush off his compliment of sorts, before proudly straightening herself to her full length. She was quite a bit taller than Bellatrix. Bellatrix didn't like this. She thought of something to say and turned towards the woman she had now deemed her competition.  
"If you pride yourself on the demise of blood filth surely you ought to have rid the world of those retched Weasleys by now." All three turned to the younger woman for a reply.  
"I would not taint my wand with the dirty blood of a ginger rodent like a Weasley." Good answer, bitch. Bellatrix was bored now, little miss Mexicana was really infuriating her and the worst thing was she could think of no way to punish her. She was going to have to get creative. Nobody overstepped Bella, nobody.


End file.
